Bloodstained Amour
by ILoveRedHairYo
Summary: Adeline Croix, an adopted orphan attends CABS; ‘Croix Académie Internat Pensionnat’, or Cross Academy Boarding School. A school attended by highly intelligent students, and vampires.


_Okie dokie...I think I should make it VERY clear that this story is NOT written by me. It is, infact written by my friend from school. She has asked me to edit her story and is allowing me to post it here since she dosn't have any internet connection. Therefore, all the credit goes to her. The only credit that I'm taking is the title, the editing, and the fact that I'm posting it here for her. 'Kay? 'Kay..._

_Hope you all enjoy, yo!_

Title: Bloodstained Amour

Chapter 1: Morning Glories and Introductions 

_What is white without red? What is snow without blood? What are questions that have no answers?_

_My love is like no other…………She is the only one for me. Since the day I found her, I never left her out of my sight. My love, my heart… _

"…I'm bleeding' out digging' deeper just to throw it away. I'm bleeding' out digging' deeper just to throw it away. I'm bleeding' digging' deeper just to throw it away, just to throw it away. I'm bleeding' ooout. I've opened up these scars…"

'Bleed It Out' by 'Linkin Park' blasted from my iPod docking alarm clock. I groaned as I reached out to hit the snooze button; again. The music stopped…for now. I rolled over in my bed and tried to get comfortable and warm under my blankets. However, it didn't work. Something at the back of my mind was pestering me to get up! I opened an eye and peeked at the digital clock right at the foot of my bed.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed and bolted out of bed,

The clock read 7: 30 am! I was going to be late again! Blankets and pillows littered the floor as I searched for my uniform. I ran from dresser to closet, from closet to bathroom, and then out of my room with my bag and books in hand. I exited my personal dormitory, which was conveniently close to the school buildings. I finally reached the cafeteria with most of the students already leaving the building.

With my plate in hand, I scanned the room for Sophie. There she was, at our table. I moved between people to get to her. Sophie smirked at me, "Blimey you're late. I thought you had died in your sleep!"

"Shut up Spike," I teased as I hurried and ate my scrambled eggs. Sophie laughed. She always waited for me, regardless of the situation, and was always patient. Even though we've been friends since the 7th grade, I still wonder why she's not ashamed of being with me. Not that I'm saying I am unattractive, she's beautiful. Her spiky red hair, brilliant navy blue eyes, pale skin and high cheekbones totally surpasses my own appearance.

We exited the cafeteria and walked around the square; the sunlight barely escaped the dense ceiling of clouds. It is always overcast. The grass, shrubbery and trees still had dew clinging on their leaves and branches. The sharp smell of morning glories filled our nostrils as we walked nearer to the flower-obscured gate that led to the school buildings. 

Speaking of school, this is CABS, 'Croix Académie Internat Pensionnat', or Cross Academy Boarding School. CABS! I am Adeline Croix, adopted daughter of the Headmaster of this school, Headmaster Carlisle Croix. He adopted me when I was four-years-old. Since then, I have attended Cross Academy Elementary, Intermediate, and now High school. 

Many students believe this is a safe and peaceful school-and it is- but it does have a number of bloody secrets. 

Classes are divided by your grade level. The rankings are Average Class (AC), Gifted and Talented Class (GT), Over Achievers Class (OA), and-the highest class- the Advanced Placement Class (AP). All Human students take the first three Classes and the extremely educated students take the Advanced Placement Classes. It is tremendously difficult for any human students can enter the AP Class. In fact, no human has ever attended the AP Class…

"Adeline, look!" Sophie murmured. Dazed, I looked up to find Jonathon Cullen approaching us. I had not realized I was just spazzing at the brick path. Sophie smiled and waved politely. 

"I'll see you later in class," she whispered in my ear before he was in direct earshot. She was not like the other girls who swooned after the dashing Jonathon, with his bronze colored hair and electric blue eyes. Plus, Sophie was a little uncomfortable being around him. Though, I had an educated guess why. Sophie was already beneath the archway, with coiling morning glories that spiraled in and out of the thin metal posts, greeting our small group of friends when Jonathon was opposite of me.

"Good morning, Jonathon. How was your night?" I asked politely. I could never break that habit no matter how long I knew him.

"Must there be so much formality between us?" he asked smiling his dazzling and breath-stopping smile. 

I stuck out my tongue, "That's not fair." Jonathon reached out and ruffled my hair just as he used to when I was a little girl. I pouted; I did not like being treated as if I was 9 or 10 years old. However, I did enjoy the rare times, like this, where he would forget that he was a pure blood vampire and I, a fragile human, and be carefree…together. 

"No more formality?" he laughed. 

"Fine," I found myself slipping out of my childish anger and glide into a careless Adeline that seldom emerged. 

Jonathon held out his hand and I accepted. "We should go to class. Lessons are going to start."

"Okay," I agreed but we were already walking. We passed under the morning glory arch and the smell nearly knocked the breath out of me. I observed Jonathon closely. He didn't seem harmed by the strong smell. With his super sensitive sense of smell, the overpowering sent of the flowers should have troubled him. But he didn't seem fazed. 

The gist with Jonathon is that he is a full-blooded vampire and the monster that saved my superfluous life. It was 12 years ago when he had rescued me from a savage vampire. He said that I was on a mountain in Uri, Switzerland and brought me to Carlisle Croix, my 'father', in Paris, France. Odd enough, the moment when the savage monster approached me was my very first memory. I don't remember why I was on the mountain or who my parents were. I can't remember anything before that scary memory. Just reminiscing felt like ice water was running down my spine.

Jonathon felt me shiver and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Despite his cold skin, I felt warmer and safer than I have ever been. We walked like this for some time. But like most times, our time always ended. 

"Your friend is waiting for you," Jonathon said. I could hear the irritation behind his words. I looked up to find my friend standing outside the school's door, his tall frame-though no taller then Jonathon-leaning against the red brick wall. His face was the usual, "I don't care who you are. I'm bored with the world." His peacock blue eyes stared straight at me although they were hard to see behind his blue-black shaggy hair. He didn't like vampires, especially Jonathon, the pureblood.

"Oh, he doesn't matter," I laughed. I knew him since I was 12-years-old and was used to his fake pity-me acts whenever I choose Jonathon over him. Jonathon released me and stroked my cheek gently with his fingertips; I felt my face flush. 

He smiled, "Until next time," and gracefully walked away to class. 

A cool breeze blew my hair in my face and the gray sunlight disappeared. The solid roof of grey clouds became swollen and purple. Raindrops fell on my head, but I did not care. "When is next time?" I murmured to myself. 

It was always like this. Whenever he left, I constantly felt lonely, like he was the source of my existence. On the contrary, he was. Without him, I would be dead!

The rain fell harder but it didn't occur to me that I wasn't getting wet. I looked up to find Zero holding his coat above my head; leaving him standing in the rain. I snapped back to myself at once and whacked him in the stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he retorted back. 

"It looks like you're being a total idiot and making yourself sick!"

"That's exactly what you were doing a minute ago!"

"Oh, really?" I sneered

"Yes really. If I had left you out in the rain like that _monster, _you would have died on pneumonia." 

Ouch, that hurt! Was my chagrin that visible?

I smiled and took Zero's coat and led us both to the shelter of the school building entrance. "There," I began, "now we both won't die from pneumonia." 

Zero looked down at me and pulled out my school disciplinary committee armband and flicked my head. "Hurry up," was all he said.

I giggled and pulled it on my left forearm. "I'm ready."

"What ever."

Our role in the school is to protect the students from violence or harm. You could say we are "hall monitors", but Headmaster Croix entitled us as Disciplinary Committee. Zero and I are the only two, excluding the Headmaster, who know that the entire AP Class' students are vampires. Our main job is to protect both the vampires and the humans form each other. 

He pulled the heavy dark wood doors and our day began. 


End file.
